Friends
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: cerita - cerita pendek tentang takdir jung taekwoon dan cha hakyeon. a vixx fanfiction [neo/t/romance/genderswitch] review? : )


Friends

.

 _Hanya cerita - cerita pendek tentang takdir Jung Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon._

.

.

alternative universe ; romance ; genderswitch.

.

.

.

 _(1). Friends_

"Tidak mau, ma..." anak lelaki itu sedikit merengek pada ibunya, menggenggam ujung baju ibunya dan menggoyangkannya, namun ibunya menggeleng seraya mengelus rambutnya, "Tidak, Taekwoon sayang, kamu akan baik - baik saja. Ibu guru juga akan menjagamu dengan baik. Akan ada banyak teman baru yang bisa bermain denganmu," tutur sang ibu lembut dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman anaknya pada bajunya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya dan berbisik, "Baik - baik, ya. Mama jemput jam sepuluh?"

Taekwoon, yang akan menginjak lima tahun beberapa bulan lagi, mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, ma..." gumamnya sambil merengut.

Jung Yeonhee, ibu Taekwoon, tersenyum dan berdiri tegak saat mendengar bel dibunyikan. "Cepat masuk, Taekwoon.." dan ia berbalik menuju mobilnya dan pergi.

Taekwoon memainkan jarinya seraya masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas itu warna - warni, penuh, dan riuh. Beberapa anak yang kelewat extrovert sudah mengajak ngobrol anak - anak di sekitar mereka, tertawa, dan beberapa anak lain berkenalan satu sama lain dalam diam. Semua kursi sudah terisi kecuali dua kursi di belakang, dan Taekwoon memilih duduk di sana.

Taekwoon tidak suka suasana ini.

Seorang guru di awal dua puluhan yang cantik memasuki kelas dan suasana seketika diam. Guru cantik itu memulai dengan salam yang ceria dan mulai berkenalan. Ia menyebut dirinya Nara dan hal selanjutnya yang Taekwoon ketahui adalah guru itu membuat anak - anak maju satu persatu dan memperkenalkan diri masing - masing.

Taekwoon ditunjuk terakhir, dan dia bahkan berjalan ke depan dengan ogah - ogahan. Bukan karena dia malas atau apa, ia tidak suka perasaan saat perhatian banyak orang tertuju padanya.

"Hai, namaku Jung Taekwoon. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Dan hanya itu. Ia baru akan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan perasaan malu luar biasa ketika seorang gadis kecil sepantaran Taekwoon menerobos pintu kelas yang tertutup. Taekwoon meliriknya, semua meliriknya. Rambut hitam sebahunya agak berantakan dan kaos _my little pony_ nya yang merah muda agak kusut.

"A-ah, maafkan aku... aku terlambat, _seonsaeng_.."

Ia membungkuk, semua orang menatapnya. Aksen koreanya agak aneh- mungkin dari daerah lain, dan Taekwoon jarang mendengar aksen semacam itu.

" _A-annyeong_ , namaku Cha Hakyeon.. Tapi mamaku biasa memanggilku Hakyeon~!"

Taekwoon berjalan perlahan ke tempat duduknya, masih memperhatikan si gadis dengan kulit serupa karamel itu. Nara- _seonsaeng_ tersenyum. "Ah, kau yang dari Changwon, ya? Baiklah, semoga kau betah di sini, Hakyeon. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Taekwoon."

Nara- _seonsaeng_ menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelah Taekwoon. Hakyeon, dengan senyum cerah, menoleh. Pandangannya beradu dengan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon punya senyum paling manis yang pernah Taekwoon lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(2). Let me be your friends_

Bel berbunyi, dan seluruh siswa kelas III A langsung berlari ke kantin, mengisi perut mereka yang lapar. Taekwoon merasa tidak selera makan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk hanya tidur - tiduran di kelas. Ia capek berpikir karena pelajaran sebelum istirahat tadi adalah matematika. _Siapa sih yang menciptakan perkalian pecahan? Pembagian? Menyusahkan saja._

Taekwoon mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, tapi ia malas untuk repot - repot mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa itu. Angin sejuk yang masuk dari jendela membelai rambut hitamnya dan tangannya ditepuk seseorang.

"Hei, bangun, Taekwoon! Mama membawakan _kimchi_ untuk bekalku, kamu mau?~"

Taekwoon mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Hakyeon duduk di depannya, tersenyum cerah. Ia menyodorkan tempat bekalnya yang bergambar _Winnie The Pooh_ , dan Taekwoon melihat _kimchi_ di dalamnya. Perutnya bergolak.

"Ambillah! Mama menyuruhku membaginya denganmu juga.. kamu suka, kan? Aku masih ingat kamu suka mengambil setengah bekal _kimchi_ -ku saat TK dulu~" Hakyeon terkikik. Taekwoon merengut dan mengambil sumpit biru plastik Hakyeon. "Sudah ah, jangan diceritakan lagi. Malu."

Kimchi buatan Mama Hakyeon selalu enak. Taekwoon selalu mengunyahnya perlahan dan membiarkan lidahnya mengecap seluruh rasanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan Hakyeon yang melihatnya terkikik lagi.

"Aku tahu kamu gak akan menolak~" cengirnya, "Aku tahu kok kamu gak akan nolak apa yang aku kasih, hehe~ Mau tisu? Kamu belepotan~"

Taekwoon mengedip, dan mengambil tisu itu dari tangan Hakyeon lalu mengelap daerah sekitar bibirnya cepat - cepat. Hakyeon tertawa, sedangkan Taekwoon cemberut.

"Gak apa - apa kok, Taekwoon, biarpun belepotan juga masih tampan, kok~"

Taekwoon tahu itu hanya candaan seorang gadis kecil delapan tahun yang sudah jadi temannya sejak TK empat tahun lalu, tapi ia tetap merona, sekilas.

"H-Hakyeon juga cantik, kok.."

Gadis kecil itu ikut merona. Bel sekolah berbunyi dan Hakyeon mengambil kembali alat - alat makannya dari Taekwoon. "A-ah, aku.. kembali ke kelas ya.. eh.. sudah masuk.. eh iya, d-dadah!" dan gadis itu berlari keluar kelas Taekwoon dengan gugup.

Terkadang Taekwoon berharap kalau istirahat tidak hanya selama lima belas menit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(3). We're still friends, right?_

Daun pohon ek itu jatuh di atas buku sketsa Hakyeon, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil pada sehelai daun yang jatuh itu dan meniupnya menyingkir dari kertasnya. Gadis lima belas tahun itu menghela napas, dan melanjutkan sketsanya yang terhenti. Pensilnya membentuk guratan - guratan di atas kertas, Hakyeon tersenyum dengan bentuk yang ia buat. Seringkali ia mendongak dan menghela napas berat, rasa tidak rela menggelayut di benaknya.

Ia memberikan sedikit bayangan pada gambarnya, serius, hingga beberapa helai rambut hitam lurusnya jatuh menutupi matanya. Angin masih berhembus pelan, dan Hakyeon masih duduk di sana, menggambar, selama dua jam penuh dari jam makan siang tadi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu dan ia tidak mau beranjak dari sana.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini."

Hakyeon mendongak dan mendapati Taekwoon berdiri satu meter di depannya, menenteng jas seragamnya dan menggendong tasnya di belakangnya. Hakyeon menutup buku sketsanya dengan ketergesaan dan menjawab dengan terbata, "Ya, aku di sini."

Taekwoon menghela napas dan duduk di samping Hakyeon, ranting penuh daun milik pohon ek menghalangi mereka dari sinar matahari. "Tumben kau membolos. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir dan menggeleng, "Aku butuh sedikit waktu untukku sendiri." Mendung menggantung di wajahnya, dan Taekwoon benar - benar tidak suka mendung itu menghalangi ekspresi cerah Hakyeon.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

 _Banyak yang terjadi,_ batin gadis itu. Gadis itu berusaha tersenyum santai, tapi yang ia lakukan malah tersenyum kecut. "Papa... dipindah tugaskan lagi.."

Taekwoon tak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. "Kemana? Kembali ke Changwon, kah? Aku bisa mengunjungimu."

Hakyeon menggeleng lemah, bibirnya ia gigit- mencegah kemungkinan ada isakan yang lolos. "Papa... dipindah tugaskan ke Kanada, T-Taekwoon..."

Lama tak ada suara. Hakyeon mengintip dari sudut mata, dan ia juga melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Ia benar - benar benci harus mengatakan itu pada Taekwoon. Tapi ia akan jadi lebih berdosa kalau ia menghilang tanpa mengabari Taekwoon.

"...kapan?"

Hakyeon menelan ludah, tenggorokannya kering dan benaknya terasa berat. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Ia benar - benar tidak mau meninggalkan laki - laki ini. "Mama sudah mengurus kepindahanku. Kami berangkat lusa."

Hakyeon menekan dalam - dalam isakannya yang memaksa keluar. Matanya sudah memerah, tapi ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Taekwoon. Setidaknya, belum bisa. Laki - laki itu jelas memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakyeon. "Ayo, pulang."

"T-tapi, aku.."

"Mama akan mencarimu, kau juga masih harus beres - beres, kan?" tuturnya dingin. Hakyeon ragu - ragu menerima tangan Taekwoon dan ikut bangun, memasukkan buku sketsanya ke dalam tasnya. Taekwoon menarik tangannya, tapi Hakyeon tidak beranjak.

"Taekwoon...?"

Laki - laki itu menoleh, wajahnya sedingin tembok. Gadis itu mengulum senyum dan perlahan, memeluk Taekwoon.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kita masih bersahabat, oke?"

Pemuda itu membeku di tempatnya. Mulutnya kaku, sedangkan Hakyeon mulai terisak di dadanya. Awan yang menutupi mereka dari sinar matahari bergerak, membiarkan sinar matahari langsung menyorot ke bumi dan membuat kulit Hakyeon terlihat bersinar. _Kalau saja Hakyeon sedang tidak menangis_ , pikir Taekwoon.

"Berjanjilah, Taekwoon..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _(4). Are we still friends?_

"Sayang, ayolah~" gadis itu merengek pada pemuda yang ia gandeng. Pemuda itu terlihat terganggu dan berusaha melepas gandengannya. "Tidak mau. Mama menyuruhku langsung pulang."

Gadis itu makin merengut. "Sebentar sajaaa~ ayolah, Mama mu yang tua itu tidak akan tahu kalau-"

"Cukup." gertak Taekwoon dan gadis itu mengendurkan gandengannya. Taekwoon menghela napas kesal dan berpaling pada gadis itu. "Awalnya kukira aku masih bisa terbiasa dengan sikapmu, Joohyun, tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menolerir mulutmu itu. Kita putus."

Gadis itu melepaskan gandengannya sepenuhnya. Matanya melebar, ekspresinya mengatakan ketidak percayaan. "Kau bilang apa? K-katakan sekali lagi,"

"Putus, Joohyun, putus," ulang Taekwoon kesal. "Putus. Tidak dapat disambung lagi. Cari di kamus kalau masih tidak mengerti."

Joohyun, gadis itu, mulai terisak tak terkendali sambil menudung Taekwoon, "K-kau tidak bisa melakukan ini-"

"Kenyataannya, aku bisa." pemuda itu kembali menghela napas, menyampirkan jas sekolahnya di pundak dan bersiap pergi. "Lagipula, aku memacarimu karena kau yang minta, kan?"

Dan Taekwoon meninggalkan Joohyun yang makin terisak hebat di kelas. Ia benar - benar tak punya beban soal Joohyun, si ratu sekolah, yang di awal tahun ajaran baru memintanya (nyaris memohon) untuk menjadi pacarnya. Taekwoon sih juga biasa saja, dan pemuda itu sudah mengingatkan Joohyun dari awal, "Jangan menangis saat datang waktunya aku harus memutuskanmu," dan waktu itu si gadis tak mengindahkan. Yah, _go with your own risk_ saja lah, pikir pemuda itu.

Saku celananya bergetar dan Taekwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari sakunya. Ia menggeser opsi answer yang berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Halo, Mama?"

"Taekwoonie, sayang," bisik mamanya di seberang telepon. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku akan segera pulang, tenang saja." jawab Taekwoon tidak sabaran sambil menghidupkan motornya. "Sebenarnya ada apa Mama menelepon?"

Sambil naik motor dan memakaikan headset ke telinganya, ia mendengar ibunya menghela napas di seberang sana. Ibunya terdiam, cukup lama, cukup memberi waktu untuk Taekwoon mencapai perempatan satu kilometer dari sekolahnya. "Sebenarnya.. Kau ingat tetangga sebelah rumah kita dulu? Nyonya Cha?"

Taekwoon terdiam. Sekilas bayangan masa lalunya berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia mengangguk, meskipun ibunya tak bisa melihatnya. "Ya,"

"Suaminya meninggal di Kanada seminggu lalu, jadi Solji juga anaknya memutuskan untuk kembali kesini. Tentu kau ingat Hakyeon, kan?"

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau, tapi Taekwoon masih membeku. _Nyonya Cha dan anaknya_ , kata - kata itu terus berputar - putar dalam pikirannya sementara kendaraan - kendaraan di belakangnya mulai menglaksoninya. Taekwoon tersadar dan menjalankan motornya. "..lalu?"

"Karena Solji dalah teman baikku, kau bisa menjemput mereka di bandara dengan mobil ayahmu, mungkin? Mereka akan menempati rumah lama mereka di sebelah rumah kita, jadi mungkin kau bisa mengantar mereka dulu ke rumah kita."

 _Sial, wajahku sedang kusut hari ini,_ pikir Taekwoon. Ia menghela napas singkat dan membalas, "..baiklah."

 _Wajahnya sedang kusut dan dia akan bertemu Hakyeon. Bagus sekali._

Sudah setengah jam Taekwoon menunggu di pintu kedatangan, berharap menemukan dua orang wanita yang dekat dengannya dulu. Headphone yang tersambung ke iPodnya menyumpal telinganya dari kebisingan bandara. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, mengingat bahwa ia akan menemui wanita yang tidak ia jumpai sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Ia menunduk dan berniat mengganti lagu yang terputar dari iPodnya, ketika sebuah tepukan menyapa pundaknya. Taekwoon mendongak. Dan ia langsung melepas headphone-nya.

"Taekwoon..?"

Taekwoon mengedip. Banyak fitur wajahnya yang berubah. Rambutnya menjadi sedikit kecoklatan, bola matanya terlihat sedikit lebih cemerlang dari ingatan Taekwoon, kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dari terakhir kali ia melihat gadis itu, dan ia bertambah tinggi beberapa senti. Tapi semuanya hanya mengarah pada satu hal; cantik.

Dan gadis itu memeluk Taekwoon. Erat. Ia terisak di pundak Taekwoon, membiarkan koper berkelir _royal blue_ nya terjatuh. Kedua tangannya mengalung erat di lehernya dan membuat Taekwoon membeku. Nyonya Cha menghampiri mereka dan terkikik melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya.

"Hakyeon, kasihan itu Taekwoonnya susah napas nanti."

Hakyeon tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum kikuk pada Taekwoon. Sambil melihat gadis itu memungut kopernya, dalam hati ia merutuk mengapa para orang tua suka datang pada saat yang kurang tepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya..." ucap Hakyeon pelan, terbata - bata. "Merindukanmu.."

Taekwoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menjawab, "Y-ya, aku juga."

"Nanti saja kangen - kangenannya, kalian ini," sahut Nyonya Cha, "Saat sampai rumah."

Taekwoon dengan sigap membawakan koper Hakyeon dan Nyonya Cha ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sepanjang perjalanan, mobil hanya diisi celotehan Nyonya Cha yang terus menanyai Taekwoon tentang kabar keluarganya. Hakyeon hanya terdiam sambil menatap jalanan, hanya menanggapi seperlunya.

Mereka sampai dua jam setelahnya. Nyonya Cha berterima kasih pada Taekwoon dan keluar, disambut oleh Yeonhee, ibu Taekwoon. Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan dan berbincang - bincang sambil masuk rumah, sementara Taekwoon mengeluarkan koper kedua wanita itu.

Hakyeon perlahan keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Taekwoon yang akan membawakan kopernya dan koper mamanya ke dalam. "Biar aku saja," ucapnya. Taekwoon mengangguk dan memberikan kopernya.

Taekwoon menyeret koper itu dan berjalan masuk ke rumah, kalau tidak dihentikan oleh panggilan Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon!"

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menengok, gadis itu mengikutinya memasuki rumah. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan bertanya dengan suara pelan pada Taekwoon. "Kita... masih bersahabat, kan?"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam menatap gadis di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata cokelat muda cemerlang miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(5). More than friend_

"Bisa tidak langkahmu pelankan sedikit?" gerutu Taekwoon. Gadis itu selalu berjalan selangkah di depannya kalau soal belanja. Tipikal wanita. "Masih baik aku setuju menemanimu beli dress untuk pernikahannya Jaehwan."

"Jalannya agak cepat sedikit, makanya!" sahut wanita itu. Jalanan setapak itu makin ramai semakin matahari naik. Ia mengerling pada Taekwoon dan menyambar tangannya. "Kau ingin ini cepat selesai, kan?"

Taekwoon hanya sedikit terlonjak, tapi ia tidak kaget. Sahabatnya itu memang agak agresif soal skinship. Tapi ia bohong kalau ia tidak gugup tiap kali Hakyeon melakukannya. Ia sendiri bingung, mereka sudah bersahabat lebih dari 7 tahun dan mereka tahu satu sama lain luar dalam. Keanehan ini sudah Taekwoon alami sebelum Hakyeon pindah ke Kanada, tapi ia hanya menganggap itu disebabkan hormon remajanya yang meledak - ledak.

Tiga setengah jam menjelajah Myeongdong, mereka makan siang di sebuah kafe sederhana di pinggir jalan. Aroma kopi dan teh menggantung rendah di atmosfer kafe dan Taekwoon suka itu. Mereka memilih meja dekat jendela dan hanya memesan dua porsi roti cane sebagai pengganjal perut. Taekwoon mengeluh karena roti saja tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. Hakyeon hanya mengetok kepala Taekwoon sebal dan balas mengeluh soal anggaran mereka yang kurang mencukupi. _Salahkan si wanita yang belanja melebihi kebutuhan,_ pikir Taekwoon.

 _"_ Ya habis, mau bagaimana lagi, mataku lapar," sanggah si wanita. Ia merengut dan mengunyah rotinya perlahan.

Pandangan Taekwoon menerawang ke jalanan yang padat. Sesuatu yang sudah lama mengganjal di pikirannya kembali terlintas dan ia tidak bisa tenang. Ia berkali - kali melirik Hakyeon yang asik makan roti sambil nge-scroll timeline Instagram, Taekwoon bahkan belum menyentuh rotinya. Ia menelan ludah berkali - kali dan memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Hakyeon..." ujar Taekwoon perlahan, sangat pelan, bahkan Hakyeon tidak langsung menengok pada panggilan pertama. Taekwoon memanggil lagi gadis itu dan barulah ia menoleh. "Eoh? Apa?"

"Um, ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari dulu..."

"Apa?" Hakyeon mengedip dengan imut sambil menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan belakangan.

 _Baiklah, Taekwoon,_ batin Taekwoon. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

"Hal ini sudah ada dalam benakku sejak dulu sekali," ucapnya pelan dengan Hakyeon yang masih mendengarkan. "Aku kadang bertanya - tanya; apa ada kemungkinan kalau... kita..."

"..kita..?" Hakyeon kini mendengarkan Taekwoon sepenuhnya, dan menatap Taekwoon intens dengan mata cokelat cemerlangnya. Taekwoon menghela napas.

"Kita... bisa, pacaran?"

Wanita di awal dua puluhan itu terdiam. Pipinya memerah dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Ia berdeham keras dan menyeruput minumannya. Taekwoon tahu dia tidak benar - benar meminumnya dan hanya mengemut sedotannya. Kebiasaannya saat gugup.

"A-aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _(6). Long life friend_

"Itu yang terakhir! Kau yang bawa ya," kata Hakyeon pada lelaki yang sedang menurunkan kotak kardus terakhir dari mobil. Wanita itu menatap rumah di depannya; rumah idamannya. Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja biru yang digulung sesiku dan celana pendek sejengkal di atas lutut. Ia berkeringat hebat karena siang itu sangat panas. Tapi ia cukup senang- karena kerja keras mereka berdua, rumah minimalis berkelir abu - abu dan putih itu bisa mereka tempati. Hakyeon menghela napas gembira melihat rumahnya dan segera masuk lagi untuk meletakkan bawaan terakhirnya.

Tidak semua kotak diletakkan di ruang tengah yang letaknya di sebelah ruang tamu, ada beberapa yang langsung di bawa ke kamar atau ke dapur. Hakyeon menaruh kotak terakhir itu bersama kotak - kotak di kamarnya, dan mendesah senang saat akhirnya kotak itu turun dari gendongannya. Ia terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengatur napas dan akhirnya, ia membuka salah satu kotak itu dan memutuskan untuk menata barang - barangnya.

Kotak pertama yang wanita itu buka punya terlalu banyak kenangan. Di dalamnya ada foto - foto kelulusan dari sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi, jam weker bergambar karakter _stitch_ yang merupakan hadiah pertama dari sahabatnya, dan barang lain - lain yang punya banyak arti untuk Hakyeon.

Wanita di awal dua puluhan itu terkikik geli sambil memindahkan barang - barang itu; ada yang ia pajang, dimasukkan lemari, dan ada yang ia masukkan ke kotak lagi untuk di letakkan di loteng. Sampai ia akhirnya sampai di dasar kotak; tinggal satu barang tersisa. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih benda tipis berdebu itu dan ia tekikik lagi.

Buku sketsanya saat ia di sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Hakyeon tidak mau pria yang di luar itu mengetahui buku sketsa ini; ia akan sangat kesal kalau ia tahu. Jadi ia dengan hati - hati membawa buku itu ke pangkuannya dan menunduk untuk membukanya kembali.

Detik dimana ia membuka lembar pertama, kenangan masa lalu langsung menghantamnya tepat di wajah. Semua gambar di buku sketsa itu hanya tentang satu orang; laki - laki yang sudah berpapasan takdir dengannya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di taman kanak - kanak.

Jung Taekwoon.

Semuanya hanya tentang laki - laki itu di buku itu, gambar saat dia makan, tertidur, senang, sedih, kesal, main basket, main futsal, bahkan saat bermain dengan kucingnya, dan banyak lagi. Dan Hakyeon tidak mau pria yang ada di luar sana tahu- ia tidak mau suaminya tahu.

Ia akan sangat kaget. Dan Hakyeon juga akan sangat malu.

Ia terkikik saat melihat gambar terakhir di buku sketsa itu; ia benar - benar menjaga tawanya agar tidak pecah. Ia terbungkuk - bungkuk tertawa tanpa suara hingga sebuah suara menyapanya,

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Dan Hakyeon seketika berdiri dan menyimpan buku sketsa itu di belakang tubuhnya. "B-bukan apa - apa," ujarnya, masih dengan kikikan kecil disana - sini, "Hanya sebuah buku lama."

"Oh, ya?" lelaki itu menatap Hakyeon tidak percaya, alisnya terangkat dan wajahnya masih sedatar tembok. "Berarti tidak salah jika aku melihatnya, bukan?" dan ia langsung bergerak cepat mengambil buku sketsa itu dari tangan Hakyeon. Wanita itu terkejut dan merengek saat pria itu memperoleh bukunya. _Jangan sampai ia lihat gambar terakhir di buku itu._ "Ahh, kembalikan buku kuuu!" ia berjinjit untuk mendapatkan buku bersampul biru muda itu dari si lelaki, namun tangan si lelaki lebih panjang dan ia jauh lebih tinggi dari Hakyeon. "Tidak, sebelum aku melihatnya."

"J-jangan-" gumam Hakyeon terbata - bata saat laki - laki itu membuka buku itu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca oleh Hakyeon; terkejut, bingung. Sambil meneliti satu - satu gambar dari Jung Taekwoon itu, si lelaki bergumam, "Kapan... Bagaimana..."

Dan ia membuka lembar terakhir buku itu, dan terkejut setengah mati. Wanita itu sontak merebut buku itu sambil berteriak, "Yaaak, yaaak!" ia merebut buku itu dan memeluknya erat - erat. "J-jangan!" wajahnya semerah tomat. Lelaki itu terkekeh sebal sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap Hakyeon lurus - lurus dan berkata pelan.

"Kau sudah punya pikiran kotor tentangku sejak umur 14, ternyata," kekehnya pelan, "Darimana kau dapat gambaran diriku yang basah dan hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggang itu, hm?"

"A-aku, w-waktu itu..." gumam wanita itu malu, "Aku mencarimu untuk pulang bersama sesudah latihan futsalmu, a-aku bertanya pada temanmu dimana kau dan ia menjawab ada di kamar ganti, d-dan.."

"Kau melihatku di loker ruang ganti hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggang sehabis mandi, begitu?"

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan, "Y-ya.." cicitnya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum miring. "Yah, setidaknya dengan begini aku tahu kau tidak akan lari dariku," gumamnya, mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Hakyeon, "Aku jadi tahu kalau kau benar - benar jatuh cinta padaku. Benar, _Jung_ Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon tergagap saat mencoba bersuara, "T-Taekwoon-"

Dan lelaki itu keburu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu. Ia mencium Hakyeon dengan penuh perasaan sambil mengelus - elus rambut hitamnya yang tergerai hingga punggungnya. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Hakyeon erat, juga memberikan elusan di sana. Ia tersenyum saat mencium Hakyeon karena; ia sadar betapa ia mencintai wanita ini.

Ia melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan, dan Hakyeon menggumamkan "Taekwoon.." kecil, tepat di depan bibirnya yang terkuak. Lelaki itu, Taekwoon, tersenyum dan menelusuri fitur istrinya yang cantik dengan jemarinya. "Setidaknya dengan begitu, aku tahu kau tak akan lari, Hakyeon..."

Di samping kenyataan bahwa Taekwoon dan Hakyeon telah menikah lebih dari sepuluh bulan lalu, mereka masih terlihat seperti anak remaja dimabuk cinta berpacaran. Hakyeon tidak pernah tanggung - tanggung dalam menunjukkan perasaannya dan Taekwoon, meskipun agak kurang ekspresif, tapi masih bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya terhadap Hakyeon. Mereka akhirnya berhasil mewujudkan salah satu impian mereka- mempunyai rumah sendiri. Hingga saat ini hidup mereka sempurna, dan mereka tinggal mempunyai satu target lagi.

Anak.

Hakyeon tahu seberapa besar kecintaan Taekwoon terhadap anak - anak dan ia berharap ia bisa memberikan Taekwoon setidaknya dua anak. Sampai sekarang Hakyeon belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda kehamilan dan mereka masih _mengusahakannya_. Ehm.

Tapi bagi Taekwoon, dengan adanya anak atau tidak dalam pernikahan mereka, selagi ia punya Hakyeon, ia tahu ia akan baik - baik saja. Mengapa?

Karena ia tahu Hakyeon akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya, dulu, sekarang, dan masa depan yang akan ia jalani, tentunya bersama wanita itu.

 _His long life friend. His love. His life._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _end._

 _ **phew. another 3k+ fiction, and its neo this time! biasanya hunhan terus, ya? 8")**_

 _ **aku ngerasa harus buat fanfiction tentang neo bcs neo is love, neo is lyfe.**_

 _ **mudah mudahan tidak ada kesalahan pada spelling alias typo, atau kata yang mungkin kurang nyambung(?) maafkan aku ne, ini dibuat**_ _ **nya juga**_ _ **di handphone so-**_

 _ **ANYWAYS YA**_ _ **. sudah setahun lebih aku tidak posting disini. i'm just going to say hi, then~**_

 _ **kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima.**_

 **2015 ©** taekwound


End file.
